


Hugs for Christmas

by Nastydenden (Satanicpinappledenden)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, General wholesomeness, Hugs, Platonic Hand Holding, sbi without tommy sorry tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicpinappledenden/pseuds/Nastydenden
Summary: In which Techno learns how to (sometimes) touch people.orChristmas fluff, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Fluff!!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Hugs for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam♡
> 
> This will make your teeth rot :D

Techno, in general, was a careful man. He rarely trusted another soul enough to remember their name. Or let his name be remembered, for that matter. Phil was the first one in a long time he could so much as turn his back to. Having a companion to travel the land was nice, and it was good to have someone to watch his back in combat. Not that they engaged in that very often, the places they went were commonly so far off the road not even bandits knew of their existence. 

Still, not even Phil had ever seen him without a weapon. Phil may think so, but Phil does not know about all the things he keeps hidden, tucked away so well not even an experienced man like Phil could see them. Techno had tried to be more vulnerable, all silent by himself. But every time he attempted to bare himself even a little, to even let Phil close enough to touch, an overwhelming anxiety overcame him, forcing him to give up his cause. Phil always took it in stride, smiling and laughing and being himself. 

This frustrated Techno even more, and he resolved to be better. He knew Humans needed touch like air, though his piglin ancestors disliked close contact by instinct. He also knew that he wanted to touch Phil, not because his stupid primate brain wanted a warm body, but because he wanted to touch Phil, and only Phil.

And Phil's noticed by now. They don't talk about it, though they probably should. He resolved to bring it up when Techno seemed open to discussion. Well, Techno never seems quite open to discussion, or open in general, that was the problem. Phil feelt he's doomed himself. Maybe that was the plan, subconsciously. Phil knew nothing like the human desire of procrastination. 

It's only when they find Wil, and that's a messy story for another day, that things begin to change. Phil knows that Techno and Wil are different in the way they interact, he knows they talked about it without him. It shouldn't hurt him, when he sees them holding hands sometimes, he should be happy. But really, it rips him apart. Why does Techno trust this new person more than this old companion? And he knows he shouldn't think about it like that, and the guilt is ripping him apart, and it adds to the pain he's silently suffering. 

That conversation, it happened over the fire of a cold winter evening, Phil was off hunting dinner for them. They were in a pine forest, the needles a thick blanket underneath them. Wil knew something was up, it was easy to discern when you all see only one another day in, day out. Techno was staring into the dancing flames, clearly deep in thought, maybe just pretending to be. Wil decided that it was enough, and asked.

"Techno, I can tell something's up. Do you want to talk to me about it?" 

Techno, instead of an answer, flinched. That was more than enough for Wil, and he waited for the other to speak. 

"It's just-" Techno took a stuttering breath to steady himself. "You know I have issues with touch, right? That I don't like it?" 

Wilbur nodded. "You know no matter who you are and how much you give us, we will always love you, right?" 

In anwer, Techno rolled his eyes. Wilbur thought that it's maybe to take away attention from his bashful embarrassment. "Of course I know that! But I still want to work on it. Help me?" Asking for help was the hardest part, especially for Techno. So Wil just smiled and nodded, keept the teasing for himself. He was very much giggling on the inside. "How do you want to start? Holding hands?" 

Techno seemed to only now realize that he'd have to decide what he wanted. This was even harder than he expected. He nodded again, holding his hand out, not quite trusting his voice after his throat had gone dry. Wilbur, bless him, somehow understood the weight of the situation and carefully inched closer to it, looking at Techno's face for signs of discomfort. He was clearly nervous, but not appalled. 

Wil gently grabbed his hand. A shock went through techno, but maybe that was just the anxiety. If he jumped a little, no one had to know. Goosebumps spread over both their skins, and it couldn't have been the cold, the fire close to them still ate away at its fuel, cracking with life. It's the only sound heard besides a gentle breeze spooking through the trees and their slightly labored breathing. After being locked down for way too long, Technos muscles now relaxed, both involuntary. He took another deep, steadying breath, letting loose a sigh in the process. 

And it's the first time they really ever touched, and they sit too far away from one another to comfortably hold hands, and it's pretty awkward. But they were both content with it, in a weird, crooked way. It's very them. 

And that is also how Phil found them, both staring very hard in opposite directions. He doesn't comment, smiling and busying himself with cooking their dinner and giving the two idiots something to bashfully stare at.

A couple of days later, not too long before christmas (time is a wobbly concept this far out) Phil was woken up from his slumber in the middle of the night. Carefully, he exited his tent, curious what the ruckus was about. Outside, the darkness of the lonest night of the year was allconsuming and the forest was silent if not for the distant cursing and arguing. 

He stumbled towards the noise, eyes only slowly getting used to the darkness, stars shining brilliantly above him. The snow under his feet cronched with every step, but he wasn't too concerned with being found out. The arguing had gotten even louder, it was clear by now that it was Wilbur and Techno causing the ruckus. 

On a clearing not far from the campsite, a couple of torches lit up the forest floor, melting the snow around them with their heat. In between, both of Phil's companions were standing close to each other in what looked like a hug if maybe you explained the concept to an alien and it had to draw the hug afterwards. Rather awkward. Phil stifled his giggles as Wil cursed up another storm. "Fucking shit- Techno, stop being so stiff you're choking me!" 

"Maybe if you weren't so lanky i wouldn't have to grab you like this." grumbled Techno, a little emberassed by the whole ordeal. The two split up, causing Phil to tense for a moment before they went right back into hugging (and sassing at one another). This happened another five to six times. Phil had no idea what they were trying to accomplish, and really didn't care to learn. He made his way back towards his tent, falling asleep once again.

When he woke up, the weird nightly activity had slipped his sleep-muddled mind. That was, until he saw Wil cooking breakfast (weird, Wil never cooks) and Techno pacing up and down behind their tents, making a clear path in the fresh snow. Techno looked at him like a deer caught grazing, fear and surprise equal. Phil know something was up, but decided to wait it out for now. He did not have to wait very long.

"Phil, would you come with me for a moment?" Asked Techno, and Phil complied without question. He saw Wil shoot Techno a glance, one that clearly said something along the lines of 'good luck' or maybe 'you better not fuck this up'. Phil had a good idea now what would happen once they were out of Wil's earshot, and it amused him to no end.

"Stand there, please" mumbled Techno once they were back at the same clearing Phil had spied upon last night. "And close your eyes?" It came out more as a question, but Phil complied nevertheless. His arms hung by his body, he made an effort to look relaxed in hopes to calm Techno, who was very anxious about all this. Phil did not have to wait very long. 

A big, warm body came into contanct with his, arms sneaking around his waist and a big head resting on his shoulder. For someone so touch-averse, Technos hugs were superb. Phil didnt quite dare move very much, frozen in place but smiling at the warmth and odd familiarity this gesture had. 

"Merry christmas, Phil"

"Merry christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you guys!


End file.
